


The Princess and the Criminal

by MultiFangirlll



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bell the "criminal", Clarke the "princess", F/M, M/M, bellarke AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFangirlll/pseuds/MultiFangirlll
Summary: "Don't. You're hurt."He didn't listen."Bellamy, I'm serious. You could die out there."When he again showed no sign that he had heard her, she grabbed his arm and made him look at her."I know you wanna find that girl but you have to heal first.""And tell me, will I be put back in that prison cell for that?" His stare was sharp and his voice sarcastic. The boy did not look happy.She looked down, he knew the answer was yes. But even though he was a criminal, she didn't want to just let him die."Let me come with you."Aka: Clarke Griffin and her mom landed on earth on the same station. But now, the new chancellor comes into their camp, who is determined to find the boy that shot chancellor Jaha, Bellamy Blake.Ships include: Bellarke (main), smaller mentions of/side ships: Kabby, Marper, Briller, Raven x Wick (Waven??), Memori and Linctavia.Plus lots of bromances and parental figures because I love them.Some things (obviously) went differently in the show, so I ask of you not to judge me for changes. Enjoy! :)





	1. Stranger in the Forest

"Don't. You're hurt." 

He didn't listen. 

"Bellamy, I'm serious. You could die out there."

When he again showed no sign that he had heard her, she grabbed his arm and made him look at her. 

"I know you wanna find that girl but you have to heal first."

"And tell me, will I be put back in that prison cell for that?" His stare was sharp and his voice sarcastic. The boy did not look happy. 

She looked down, he knew the answer was yes. But even though he was a criminal, she didn't want to just let him die. 

"Let me come with you."

~Two weeks earlier~

Clarke opened her eyes. Bright light shone through her fingers. When the light began to blind her vision less, she saw her mother kneeling beside her bed. 

"Hey," she said in the same calm and reassuring voice she always had. "Wake up, we've found others." 

Three days ago, Clarke and her mother Abby landed on earth on an Ark Station with a couple of others. Ever since they landed, they had been searching for other stations that had survived the drop, without much luck. Until now. 

Clarke quickly got up and walked outside to see if she recognized one of the faces that walked into their newly-made camp. There were a couple of children, along with other people, and chancellor Kane. Abby took her small leadership responsibility very seriously and walked up to the man to talk to him first. 

"Welcome to camp Jaha, chancellor."

Kane looked around while speaking. "Thelonius will always be the chancellor, I'm just a temporary replacement." He spoke. Abby thought about how they had to leave Thelonius behind because of his shot wound. It would've been a waste of space to let him board the ship, he himself had even said that, to Kane's disagreements. And even now, Kane still had blind faith that the previous chancellor would come to earth. Abby knew that he was never going to make it to earth alive by himself, but she didn't want to crush Kane's hope, so she just changed the subject. 

"Do you need anything? Food? Medicine for wounded?"

"I'm looking for someone, don't mind us searching here."

Clarke stared at a reasonable distance at her mother, who was taken aback by the chancellor's statement. 

"Of course we don't mind, search ahead, just don't bother the people by doing so."

And they did, they walked past her mother to start their apparent "mission" and searched every corner they saw. 

Clarke felt disgusted. This was their camp. They had just set this up and she felt very proud of the result. Did they think they could just barge in here and disturb their privacy?

So she just went to explore. Clarke knew Abby didn't want her to go out there alone, but she just had to get out of the camp. After a three minute walk through the forest, she found a puddle and filled up her water stash. She was staring at her reflection in the water when she felt like she was being watched. At first, she didn't do anything and acted like she didn't notice. In the meantime, she slowly and secretly pulled a knife from her boot. Clarke's heart was pounding, but she needed to be fearless. When she felt like the stranger was close enough, she quickly turned around and held the knife to the strangers' throat. The "mysterious figure" turned out to be a boy, around her age, in a guard uniform with blood on it. He had black curly hair and deep brown eyes. The boy was clearly surprised by her actions, because his eyes widened and raised his hands.

"Are you a guard?!" She wanted to ask about the blood, but needed to get straight to the point.

"Calm down, princess, can you please get that knife away from me?"

"Answer. the question." She was stern, she wasn't a little girl anymore and needed to not take any risks. 

The boy however, made a move within a second, in which he dismantled Clarke from her knife and pointed it at her. 

"Look, no need for trouble, I'm just looking for someone inside." He continued. 

"Who?"

"Octavia. Do you know her?"

Clarke knew almost everyone on the station, and didn't even recognize that name. "She's not in this camp." She stated, she still had a serious expression on her face as she saw his turn into worry and desperation. She waited to see what he was going to do, since there was still a knife pointed at her throat. But the boy didn't say anything. 

"Who are you?" Clarke said to the stranger, who either didn't hear her, or decided to ignore her. Probably the last thing. 

"I gotta go." He said, off minded. He threw the knife to the side, so Clarke couldn't reach it in time before he rushed away again. He stopped doing so to turn around to face Clarke once more. 

"One last thing," he waited. "could you not tell anyone you saw me? Please?"

"Why not?" 

"Because I could've killed you, but I didn't." And he with that, the stranger was gone.


	2. Identified

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Here I am again. I just wanted to say, thank you for the lovely comments and kudos, I honestly didn't think I was going to get any. Anyways, this chapter is also a tiny chapter but I think all of them will be like that. Enjoy!

 

Two minutes after Clarke was left alone in the forest, she made her way back to the camp, trying to comprehend what had just happened. She had been scared, but acted fearless. She had faked it. But that stranger was hurt, she's the medical one. Why didn't she help him? Or better yet, who was he? Those thoughts kept running through her head while she walked back into camp Jaha. She wasn't even inside the fence when her mother ran towards her and embraced her.

"Oh my god, you're back. I was worrying sick about you!" Abby sighed relieved.

"Mom," Clarke was taken aback. "I've only been gone for fifteen minutes..?"

"There was a criminal spotted just five minutes ago. I was so worried he might've done something to you." Her mother was still hugging her when Kane appeared behind her.

"Miss Griffin, glad you're back." He said and Abby let go of her daughter. Clarke didn't know what to think of Kane, he sounded cynical and like he didn't care if she was dead or alive. Yet he had this smirk, or whatever you could call it, on his face that looked like he actually was glad to see her back. She didn't quite like the man.

"Marcus." Abby said, acknowledging the chancellor joining their moment.

"Abby." He retuned, before pulling a tablet from his bag. "Listen, keep your eyes open. If you see this boy, don't hesitate to warn the guards or me immediately." He unlocked the tablet and both of the Griffins stared at the screen.

"His name is Bellamy Blake," he swiped to show a picture of a boy Clarke recognized immediately. Her face went pale.

"Clarke, are you okay?" Her mother asked softly, looking concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm...uhm.... I'm fine." But her mother could see right through her. Luckily, Kane continued talking so Clarke didn't have to say anything at the moment.

"He needs to be stopped immediately."

Abby looked at the picture again. "This is a boy? All of you are afraid and searching like crazy because of a boy? He couldn't be much older than Clarke!" She gestured at the picture, feeling irritated that this was the reason their camp was searched and everyone's privacy was being disturbed.

"He's more dangerous than he looks. Remember, this "boy" shot chancellor Jaha in his stomach and got away with it, leaving him to die." Kane continued, Abby just sighed.

"I uhm... I'm not feeling that great, mom. I'm gonna go to bed." Clarke remembered what she promised the stranger, not to tell anyone about their meeting, but he was a criminal, so should she keep that promise?

"That's alright, honey, get some sleep." Abby said and Clarke decided to not tell them for now, they wouldn't even be helped with the information, right?

She didn't get much sleep that night, still thinking about the stranger in the forest. When she did finally manage to fall asleep, she was woken up early, by shouting and loud talking. When she rushed outside, she saw her mother, Kane and some others already there, Kane talking through a walkie talkie. The sun had barely even showed itself.

She heard shouting of the guards and ran after them, ignoring her mother's refusals. Clarke ran with the guards through the forest and heard the then communicate with each other and Kane through walkie talkies. They were locking someone in.

And while she was running, she kept seeing glimpses of the boy they were trying to capture. It was the boy from the woods, only was he wearing different clothes and he wasn't as fast as before, he was limping.

And then they had him surrounded, and she saw the boy looking around himself, helpless and trying to find a last way out while the guards kept coming closer. She also saw he was wounded. Badly. The boy could barely stand, around his stomach and his legs were all covered in blood. When he tried to slip past one of the guards, they tasered him just in time. Clarke heard the piercing scream ring through her ears as she saw him fall to the ground.

Even though she knew nothing about this boy except the fact that he shot the chancellor, she felt pity.

The guards weren't gentle at all when they picked the now unconscious stranger from the ground.

"I'm gonna check those wounds when we arrive at the camp again." She stated, but it didn't feel like the men had heard her at all.


	3. Wounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, here's the new chapter, I know, it's been a while.   
> Thanks for the comments last time, they make me really happy. Okay so I should probably say that I tried to portray the characters as how they were in season 1, and try to imply character development along the way. Enjoy!

 

Clarke saw the look her mother had when they got back into camp with a bloody body carried along, she felt pity too, but didn't say anything about it.

  
As soon as they got back, Abby ran towards them being called for medical help. She looked at the unconscious body and turned her head to Clarke, worried.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Clarke didn't even look at her mother, horrified by all the blood she was seeing. "We just need to operate fast." She remembered how scared she was when she had that knife pointed at her in the forest, but in this moment, she just wasn't afraid of this boy- or, Bellamy- like Kane had said, she was afraid for him.

Speak of the devil... Clarke thought as she saw Kane stepping towards them.

"Careful, we need him alive for his sentence." He stated.

"We need him alive, because he's a human being." Abby replied, quite annoyed. Both of the Griffins liked Kane less by the second.

During the operation, he watched for a while, while the girls were operating on the boy. He had his arms crossed and saw how Jackson kept handing them operation-tools and Abby tried to close the wounds while Clarke carefully wiped the blood away. It was quite a busy scene to watch.

"Done." Abby stated after a long time.

"What now?" Kane said, still watching from a distance.

"Now we can only hope he wakes up." Clarke replied, looking down at the unconscious body.

"He should," Abby reassured her. "His wounds will heal on its own, just give him some time." Clarke sighed tiredly.

"Glad to hear that" Kane spoke to break the silence. "I'll keep some guards in here to make sure he doesn't escape when he wakes up, and they'll bring him to me." Abby sighed once more and walked out of the room. Kane followed shortly after.

Clarke stayed there for what felt like hours. People walked in and out the whole time. Raven had asked for medical updates multiple times. Clarke thought she was just curious to know about the criminal in their camp, she herself was too..  
But now she was alone, except for the few guards standing just outside the door of course, but it was just him and her in the quiet room. He didn't look like a criminal though, he looked quite peaceful. He had dark hair, freckles and deep brown eyes. She had seen flashes of those looking at her in her head ever since their first meeting.

She almost fell asleep by his bedside when she heard a cough. She straightened her back and waited for him to open his eyes. And he did. They were brown, like she remembered. Though she didn't know him, she was very happy to see a sign of life.

Bellamy immediately sat up straight, which he quickly regretted due to his condition. He put his hand to his head, obviously feeling a headache.

"Calm down. Just lay down, you just woke up." She gently lifted him down when he turned his head to her to only then notice her.

"You..." He muttered, looking right into her eyes.

"Yeah, from the forest, I know." Before he could say another word, she was quick to defend herself. "I didn't tell them, some guards saw you running and recognized you." He didn't listen. Already, he lifted himself once again and was now walking towards the door.

"Wait!" But the guards already came in,  both of them grabbing an arm and dragging the boy away. He looked back one last time to exchange a look at Clarke, who felt guilty and decided to follow them.

Kane had, in the time that he had been here, been building a sort of office for himself where they brought Bellamy, whose hands were already chained when Clarke walked in. The room was dark and a bit cold, but better then outside at the moment, since it was raining, almost storming. The wind was heard from inside. Kane stood ready to talk to the boy, looking at Clarke as if she was not wanted in there, but he didn't want to start a fight so he didn't say anything and got started.

"Bellamy Blake?"

"And who might you be?" He asked quietly but in a low voice.

"I am chancellor Kane, the one that gave everyone the instruction to arrest you."  He searched for Bellamy's eye contact, but he was silent and looked to the side.

"You know what you did, right?"

Silence.

"You know you are going to get punished for your actions?"

A quiet nod.

Kane's voice turned from annoyance to anger. "Answer me! Why? Why did you do it?"

Silence again. Still no eye contact.

Kane sighed. "I just don't get why you would throw your live away in a blink, you knew the consequences! You're young! You still have your whole life before your eyes! You're just a KID!" He talked louder and louder, breathing heavily at this point.

Bellamy was shocked by that last shout. He looked at him with an expression which Clarke thought asked why Kane would care.

"Sorry.." Kane said in a soft voice and he turned away from Bellamy. Clarke wondered if she had to do anything to help or comfort him. Kane didn't seem to be okay, even after a while. He stood with his back towards Bellamy and Clarke, staring out of a small window into the pouring rain. He had one hand on his head, in his hair, and the other on the windowsill. Clarke hadn't seen him like this, but he seemed to have hit a soft spot. Even Bellamy tried to make eye contact to see what was going on. She walked around Bellamy to the silent chancellor.

"Kane?" She asked softly, still trying to make eye contact with the man, who had his eyes closed.

"Bring him to his cell, I'll deal with him later." Kane said firmly. He turned to face Bellamy again, ignoring Clarke standing next to him. "You better pray the same rules as in space won't apply here." Bellamy's eyes widened and the guards took him away. Clarke watched him limp through the door and turned her head to Kane again, neither of them saying anything.

 


End file.
